Of First Times and Most Welcome Surprises
by Cinnamunk
Summary: Living under the thumb of her well-meaning if overbearing parents, Sakura has little time to explore her burgeoning relationship with her dark-haired teammate. When Sasuke unexpectedly gets the family house to himself the night of his 18th birthday, however, Sakura decides that it is high time to take matters into her own hands. Lemony first-time SasuSaku fluff in a non-mass AU.


_[AN: So, this was_ supposed _to be the prologue to a new non-mass AU ItaSaku story that I've had in the pipeline for some time now. After I got about three-quarters of the way through my draft, however, I got too emotionally invested in the SasuSaku thing I had going on and decided to turn the chapter into a standalone SasuSaku one-shot instead. (Not to worry, ItaSaku fans... the multi-chapter story I started out intending to write will definitely be coming out at some future date!) Please note that what follows is somewhat silly, extremely fluffy, quite lemony smut that is most definitely rated M, so reader discretion is advised. Like everyone else on here, I do not own Naruto. Please, enjoy!]_

It was no easy feat to surprise a shinobi, particularly one as skilled as Uchiha Sasuke. Blessed with a quick, analytical mind; lightning-fast reflexes; and, of course, his highly covetable dojutsu, he'd never been one to be caught flat footed. But tonight, Haruno Sakura had him dead to rights. For tonight, on the admittedly cheesy occasion of his eighteenth birthday, she was totally going to wipe that handsome, know-it-all smirk off his sexy face and rock his structured little world.

After a good two years of dancing around one another in increasingly tense fashion, they'd shared their first contraband-champagne-fueled kiss at a New Years' party almost eight months prior. It had been a heated, awkward affair of bumped noses and bruised lips, and Sakura had thought, rather sadly, for the few angsty days that had followed that that might very well be the end of _that_. Very fortunately, however, Sasuke appeared to have other plans. For four days later, at their very first post-New Years' Team 7 training session, he'd casually asked her to stick around Training Ground 3 while Kakashi and Naruto were in the process of packing up their gear for a little extra "practicing" that had left them both rather flushed and breathless but far more confident in their lip-locking abilities.

Once they'd firmly mastered the art of kissing, they'd moved on to slightly more intimate activities, including a nice bout of fireside groping circa late February while away on a C-rank mission to the Land of Tea. Now, hooking up on a mission was _horrifically_ unprofessional. Thanks to a certain, rather scarring class during their Academy days, they both knew that heading in, and Sasuke had reprimanded her for it in a fierce whisper when she'd first leaned in for a kiss that night. But, as Sakura had rather practically pointed out to him with equal heat, they had to take advantage of the opportunities that presented themselves, orthodoxy be damned. After all, they both still lived at home with their parents, and the Uchiha were a _highly traditional_ clan, while Sakura's father still had a bit of an alarming tendency to treat his "Sweet Little Cherry Blossom" like she was eight instead of almost eighteen. With Kakashi's far too knowing eye upon them, the argument ended up being fairly short lived, and Sasuke, being logical, male, and seventeen-and-three-quarters years of age, quickly realized the error of his ways. And so, the minute that Naruto had nodded off - Kami bless his un-shinobi-like ability to sleep like the dead - and Kakashi had retreated to some distant tree with his beloved _Icha Icha_ , seemingly to give them a bit of privacy _,_ they'd furtively scooted their sleeping bags a bit closer together and engaged in some rather enthusiastic grinding that had left Sakura biting her bottom lip to keep quiet and Sasuke's usually pale cheeks distinctly flushed in a way that suggested that the spare pair of pants he kept tucked in one of his travel scrolls was most definitely necessary.

For her part, Sakura didn't _quite_ get off that night. After all, Naruto's snoring was pretty dang off-putting, and the fact that Kakashi almost certainly knew what they were up to made her feel kind of icky. That being said, their first foray into horizontal bodily contact had been _exceedingly_ tantalizing. So much so, that it had left the kunoichi distinctly curious about next steps. And so, two weeks later, in a fit of sudden boldness and a growing desire to surprise Sasuke for once in his too-perceptive life, she'd sought out Ino for a pep talk on all things oral that was awkward as _fuck_ but also decidedly enlightening. For Sakura hated to be unprepared, and she certainly wasn't about to proposition Sasuke about taking things to the next level without a proper grounding in the theory of good cock sucking.

Unfortunately (although, in truth, it was pretty hard to mind _too_ much given how pleasantly it ended up working out for her), Sasuke turned out to be one step ahead when it came to oral too. After several weeks of increasingly heated makeout sessions here, there, and any other place they could sneak off for a few moments of one-on-one time, the opportunity to put Ino's lesson to good use finally presented itself in mid-April on a lazy Sunday afternoon when her parents announced that they'd be going out on a dinner-date for their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary. Dashing off to the Uchiha district to give Sasuke the good news, they'd quickly agreed that he would stop by her house around six. Then, with a polite bow to his mother and a blush she prayed the kindly woman wouldn't notice, she'd skedaddled back home to straighten up her already rather tidy room and try not to hyperventilate too much about the idea that she'd soon be far more intimately acquainted with a certain, decidedly masculine portion of Sasuke's anatomy that she'd hitherto that point only felt through two layers of fabric.

At 5:45 pm her parents headed out, promising to be home by nine, and, at six sharp, came the ever-punctual Sasuke's polite knock on her bedroom window. (She'd instructed him not to use the front door, for Ito-san, the old civilian widow whole lived next door, was a dreadful gossip and firm friend of her mother.) Silently thanking Tsunade for her chakra-enhanced strength, Sakura had quickly hauled him in, pushed him down onto the bed, relieved him of his clan shirt, and immersed herself in covering his pectorals in kisses. _Kami, were all the hours he put into training worthwhile, and not just for missions_. She'd been just about to move down to his navel for a little pre-fellatio teasing when she'd realized with a little gasp of his name that his warm, slender fingers had wound their way under her dress and into her panties, not-so-tentatively teasing her nether lips. Caught in the act, he'd eyed her perceptively, left eyebrow cocked towards his hairline, and Sakura had come to the slightly disappointing conclusion that she wasn't the only one with plans for the evening.

At her muttered protest that she'd wanted to surprise _him_ for once, his smirk had broadened. "Hn, keep trying _Sa-kur-a_ ," he'd teased a touch arrogantly, beginning the heady process of undressing her, and she'd managed to make a mental note despite her lust-filled haze that she would _totally_ get him good one of these days. Then, trying not to blush too fervently at the experience of being fully naked under his dark gaze for the first time ever, she'd laid back and permitted him to make her one _exceedingly_ happy kunoichi with fingers, lips, tongue, and even a gentle nip or two of teeth ( _someone_ had done his homework) before returning the favor to what seemed a satisfactory extent, putting every trick of Ino's to use. Sasuke had never been the most verbally expressive shinobi on the squad, so the actual _groan_ that had erupted from his lips as he'd reached his peak that evening had been pretty exhilarating.

For the next couple of months, they continued to sate themselves with furtive makeout sessions, somehow finding time for a bit more oral experimentation on three separate occasions despite the watchful eyes of their parents, Itachi, and their team members. Sakura absolutely _loved_ it - making the usually stoic Sasuke unravel under the ministrations of her hands and lips was a serious turn-on - but she also found herself wanting _more_. Wanting to know what that glorious body of his would be like in her arms, how he'd feel buried within her, when she'd be able to scream her head off _without_ having to worry about anyone overhearing. Yes, silencing jutsus could be used to mask her passion, but their parents and his brother were all competent-enough shinobi to notice, and they'd agreed that avoiding such awkward lines of questioning would really be for the best. And, so, as the weather grew warmer and May turned to June turned to July, Sakura patiently bided her time, contenting herself with what they _did_ have and telling herself that one day, hopefully in the near future, one of them - probably her given the Uchiha tradition for sticking close to home until marriage - would get their own place. And then, at long last, it would be game oh so very much on.

That was, until two weeks before Sasuke's eighteenth birthday, when he casually dropped a bombshell that had Sakura's mind going into sexual overdrive. His parents, who never went _anywhere_ given Fugaku's ever-present clan responsibilities, had decided to take a week-long vacation to some fancy resort on the other side of Fire Country. To begin on _Sasuke's birthday night_. And they'd be leaving their sons at home. _Alone_. For the first time ever. Which really meant that they were leaving _Sasuke_ home alone, because Kami knew that Itachi was never in the village for any meaningful amount of time given his hectic schedule. Sakura had been appointed his official medic two months ago, and trying to schedule his appointments around his jonin, clan, and ANBU responsibilities was a freaking nightmare.

Ever the resourceful one, Sakura quickly came up with a _perfect_ , no-fail plan. She'd throw a tame little party for Sasuke (given that some of their group still weren't of age, it would have to be at Ino's); take him back to his family home once the socializing was over and done with; and, at long last, make sweet, sweet love to him until dawn in the comfort of his childhood bedroom.

Ino, always up for a party, had immediately agreed to take on hosting duties when Sakura got around to asking during a lull at the hospital the following morning, which crossed one key item off of her to-do list. Over the next twelve days, she took care of the other points: shopping for Sasuke's birthday present (she got him a new sheath for his chokuto, emblazoned with the clan uchiwa, for declaring her virginity his gift was _definitely_ tacky and not something she'd be able to tell her mother when the nosy woman inevitably asked her what she got her boyfriend), doing some low-key research about sex courtesy of pilfered magazines from Ino (she didn't trust the girl to keep her mouth shut and _really_ wanted Sasuke to be surprised), purchasing herself a rather saucy set of lacy red lingerie for the occasion (he probably liked black best, but red _was_ her color), and helping herself to her Shishou's liquor cabinet (fortunately, Tsunade had never minded and/or noticed that she was sharing some of her cheaper sakes with the Rookie 12).

The afternoon before the party, Sakura spent a bit more time than usual in the shower, wanting to make sure her body was in true "fighting" shape. She wasn't bad looking by any stretch of the imagination - her self-confidence had grown by leaps and bounds since her Academy days, thanks to the strenuous training that her kunoichi lifestyle called for - but Sasuke, with his tall, dark, and handsome looks, was a freaking _god_ , and she couldn't let herself be out-prettied. Besides, she'd recently read in one of Ino's trashy magazines that eighty-some percent of guys preferred women well-groomed down there. Based on their past dives into the realm of oral, she didn't get the sense that Sasuke particularly cared or even knew much about different pubic hair style options. That being said, she certainly hoped he _might_ find the little trail of pink hair she left in place sexy. As she eyed her bare body in the mirror post-shave, _she_ did, at least.

Slipping on the lacy red thong and the matching push-up bra - _so,_ this _was what it felt like to have cleavage!_ \- Sakura smiled rather contentedly to herself in the steamy bathroom mirror before stepping into her outfit. With her short-sleeved scarlet party dress firmly in place, showing off her modest curves to rather decent effect, she set about applying a light bit of make-up and tousling her shoulder-length hair into messy waves. Then, realizing that it was quarter to eight, she darted out of the bathroom, grabbed her bag, called out a lie to her parents about planning on staying the night at Ino's (she'd just have to remember to tell Ino to cover for her in the unlikely event that they actually checked), slipped on her nicest sandals, and headed over to her best friend's apartment to help with the final set-up.

The party was all-in-all a resounding success. Sasuke had never been particularly fond of social gatherings, but having Sakura by his side tended to mellow him out a bit. Moreover, painfully aware of his antisocial preferences, she'd stuck with inviting just the Konoha 12, so he kept the broody, can-we-leave-yet act to a minimum. In fact, he smiled at several points through the course of the evening, and she was _fairly_ sure she even heard him chuckle once or twice at something utterly ridiculous that Naruto said. Yes, other than Lee deciding to try and ask her out for what _had_ to be the thousandth time - she and Sasuke had yet to declare themselves official, and the most hyperactive member of Team Guy had never been the best at picking up on social clues - and Ino getting a bit tipsier that she _should_ \- with his much larger body weight, Choji was a dangerous adversary when it came to drinking games - everyone seemed to have a fairly good time of it.

As the guests trickled out slightly before midnight, Sakura gave Sasuke an apologetic look, trying to quell her sudden nervousness about the next phase of his birthday night. _There was nothing to be afraid of. She,_ _no,_ they _were ready for this. After all, she'd certainly done enough research on the subject._ "I know it's your birthday, Sasuke-kun, and I'm sure you want to get home, but I should stay for a few minutes and help Ino clean up a bit first. I can meet you there, if you prefer?"

"Tch, I can wait," Sasuke replied, glancing around the space as he surveyed the extent of the damage.

It wasn't _too_ bad of a mess, actually. Other than some cake crumbs (because Naruto was _such_ a slob) and a few beer bottles that didn't quite make it to the recycling bin (signature Inuzuka), there wasn't a whole lot left to do. Ino seemed to agree, for she gave Sakura a decidedly tipsy wink and drawled, "Nah, Forehead, tha's all right. You two cuties go. Have fun. Ole Pig'll handle the rest."

 _Exactly how much_ did _she have to drink?_ Sakura chanced a look at Sasuke and noticed the rather bloodthirsty look on his face at being referred to as a "cutie." _Ino was kind of right, though. He_ was _pretty adorable._ But, of course, she'd never say _that_ to his face. Giving Sasuke a soft little smile, she took his warm hand in his, savoring the pleasant sensation of his calloused palm against her somewhat smoother skin. "Well, I guess we'll head out, then. Thanks so much for hosting, Pig! We owe you!"

"O course! I _love_ a good party, ya know!" Ino called back cheerily as Sasuke stepped out the door, Sakura close behind him. Just as she was shutting the door, she heard a distant call of, "Oy, before ya go… don't forget ta use protection, Forehead, ya crazy kid!"

 _Canny shrew. Gods, she really,_ really _hoped Sasuke's shinobi-trained ears didn't catch that one._ He'd been halfway down the hall already, and he hadn't stopped, so she was _tentatively_ optimistic that they hadn't. Hurrying to catch up with him, she caught his left hand in her right one and squeezed it gently, a little jolt of electricity running up her spine as his thumb lightly stroked the back of her hand. "Uchiha District?" he asked, voice gruff and masculine in a way that set her heart pounding lustily in her chest. His dark eyes ran over her face rather heatedly, and Sakura felt a warm glow creep across her cheeks.

"Hai," she agreed, before adding in a lower voice, "I told my parents that I'd be staying at Ino's tonight."

" _Ah_." Sasuke nodded knowingly, and the heat in his eyes tripled, gaze positively scorching in its intensity. As they stepped outside into the cool night air - for which she was grateful, actually; she was beginning to feel a bit flustered and didn't want to completely lose her head yet - his pace quickened, and Sakura found herself almost jogging to catch up as he led her swiftly in the direction of his parents' home.

The District was quiet and orderly as ever as they made their way to the very heart, where the head family's house stood. Eagerly, they walked down the familiar road that she'd traipsed along with her teammates as children; up the little path leading to the home, lined by immaculately groomed foliage; and then up to the front door, against which Sakura found herself rather pleasantly half-thrown as Sasuke's greedy lips claimed her own, eliciting a surprised gasp that he hungrily swallowed. " _Kami_ , Sakura, I've been thinking about doing _this_ all night," he murmured, hard body pressed tantalizingly against hers, the wood against her back leaving her no retreat.

 _Not that she had any intention of hiding._ At his words, Sakura arched into him, hands finding their way to his broad shoulders as she returned the kiss with every ounce of her being, mind going blissfully blank of all but _him_. She could feel his arousal pressing insistently against her belly, and the coil of desire that seemed to spark every time she was alone with him these days went into overdrive at the stunning awareness that _she_ was the cause of his lust, that they had all night, that no one would be able to stop them this time. Not Kakashi and his awkward "don't you mind me" glances, not Naruto and his snoring, not their parents and their nosy meddling, not even Itachi and his general offputting-ness. _Gods, she couldn't wait any longer._ "Sasuke… _please..._ I _need_ you _now..."_

In response, Sasuke groaned, fumbling with the hem of her dress until he'd fully exposed her thighs to the cool night air. The silky red fabric forced up around her hips, he seized hold of her right leg, hoisting it up around his waist. As their kisses grew increasingly fevered, his erection rubbed insistently against the lace of her panty, generating a delightful friction that forced a decidedly wanton moan from her lips. _This was happening… oh, yes, this was really happening. At long last, he was going to fuck her to oblivion, and she was so damn read -_

An owl hooted somewhere in the distance, jolting them from their increasingly heated session. With a little "oh!" of surprise, Sakura jumped what felt like a foot in the air, while Sasuke, evidently equally spooked, stumbled several inches backwards in a pure rush of fight-or-flight adrenaline, leaving her rather inelegantly slumped against the door, her dress hiked up _quite_ indecently. Completely overwhelmed by the emotions coursing through her body, Sakura stared at her companion in utter shock for several heartbeats, taking in his wild eyes, tangled hair, flushed cheeks, and swollen, parted lips as her mind slowly began to descend from whatever stratosphere it had risen to.

Ever the smooth operator, Sasuke recovered his ability to speak first, running his left hand through his dark locks and smirking a touch ruefully. "Hn. Shall we go inside, then?" he asked coolly, as if he hadn't been about to relieve her of her virginity against the front door of his family home. _In retrospect, that was really for the best. A bed would probably be more comfortable._ Not quite able to form words yet, Sakura nodded fervently, and his smirk broadened, dark eyes flashing in frank amusement. "I'll need you to vacate the doorway, then."

 _Oh, right._ Feeling distinctly weak-kneed, the kunoichi yanked down her hem and stepped to his side as he swiftly unlocked the door. Then, with renewed fervor, Sasuke seized her by the hand and pulled her rather insistently into the darkened house, down the dark hall, and into his bedroom, where he swung the door shut with a slam and switched on his bedside lamp.

For a moment, Sakura stood in the center of the tidy room, almost vibrating with desire as her eyes drank in Sasuke in all his decidedly flushed Uchiha glory. Then, putting those fast-as-lightning reflexes to good use, he was upon her, lips continuing where they'd left off outside, thoroughly claiming hers. She matched him kiss for kiss as he walked her backwards, steering her down onto his bed until her head rested against his pillow. Breaking off for a moment, Sasuke situated himself astride her, knees to either side of her hips, and Sakura took the opportunity to trace her hands underneath his navy clan shirt, quickly stripping him of the fabric. _Ungh, that chest…_

Her lips kissed their way from his mouth to his collarbone, sucking his favorite spot insistently to elicit a strangled gasp. She could feel him attempting to push her dress roughly up and off of her body. _Well, that wouldn't do… if he continued on like_ that _he was liable to rip it._ "There's a zipper… behind," she murmured, looking up to meet his dark, wild eyes.

"Hn." Calloused hands fumbled at the nape of her neck, growing increasingly impatient before eventually figuring it out and tugging down. Scrambling to his left so that she had space to fully sit up, Sasuke pawed somewhat clumsily at the fabric, brows furrowing in heated frustrated. Clearly too heated to apply any sort of finesse, Sakura took pity on him, quickly divesting herself of the offending garment with a nervous giggle. At the sight of her choice of underwear, he drew back, his gaze turning suddenly hazy as he performed a thorough inspection.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun," she breathed, cheeks growing warm with arousal as the moment she'd been anticipating for two weeks _finally_ came to pass. "I know it's not black, but hopefully you don't mind?"

His typically nonverbal, yet highly appreciative, response of searing kisses and roaming hands along her almost painfully sensitive skin was exactly what she craved, and Sakura quickly found herself pushed back onto her back, the weight of his toned body pressing her smaller form into the mattress. _That hungry fire in his dark eyes… those sensuous lips… that kissable jawline. Ugh, gods, how she needed him… naked… on top of her… thrusting into her… making her moan..._

With more than a little effort, Sakura pulled away her lips from Sasuke's, emerald green eyes meeting his. Slender hands tracing the curve of his hip bones, she gave him her best rendition of the (probably trademarked) Uchiha smirk and then eased down his dark pants and boxers as one, savoring the sensation of the musculature of his legs beneath her fingertips. Sasuke, never one to be left behind or outdone, followed up by rapidly removing her bra and panties. "What happens next?" he asked, panting slightly with want, his lips so close to hers that she could feel the words escape them.

 _Oh, this was too good._ She had him just as off balance as she'd hoped, and it thrilled her to her increasingly needy core. "Next?" she asked with breathy innocence, cocking a pink eyebrow in mock surprise. She smiled sweetly and claimed his lips, biting down slightly to elicit a most welcome groan. A most pleasurable sensation and sudden rush of heat between her thighs told her that Sasuke's left index and middle fingers had found her clit. "Mm… _Sasuke-kun_ ," she breathed, emboldened by his touch, " _Next_... you _fuck_ me, of course..."

At her pronouncement, the passion of his ministrations tripled, tongue dancing its way across her bottom lip to come play with hers. His fingers were moving faster, trailing down to tease her entrance, sending her legs quivering and her mind back into that blissful, hopelessly horny state it had first wandered into twenty-some minutes ago against the Uchiha front door. As her orgasm approached, she could taste the sake they'd toasted him with back at Ino's on his lips... feel his hard body above her, rocking slightly as his cock pressed against her thigh... hear his hot and bothered breathing, echoing her own desire… smell the vague smokiness that came from being a fire and lightning jutsu user on his hair and skin… see... _stars. Glorious stars and fireworks and..._

Sakura hit her peak, fingers gripping a bit harder than intended into Sasuke's shoulders, eyes shutting from the intensity of the pleasure, and head falling back onto his pillow as her mouth fell open with a full-bodied moan that she'd never before dared to utter. _For tonight, there was no holding back._ She writhed beneath him, overwhelmed by the sensation of bare skin and lips and hands seemingly everywhere, caressing and stimulating and pleasing her body. _Oh Kami, yes..._

As she came off of her high, pink lashes fluttering open, Sakura met the warmth of Sasuke's gaze, metaphorically hotter than any _katon_ jutsu. "Hn, Sakura… _gods_ , how I want you." With his cheeks flushed and lips swollen from kissing, he was a far cry from the silent, stoic shinobi she was so accustomed to fighting alongside, and she rather liked the change. To see Uchiha Sasuke like _this_ \- so needy, so passionate, so nakedly open to _her_ \- was a memory, a privilege she would savor for the rest of her life.

Sakura smiled softly, brain still buzzed from the endorphins of her climax. " _Take_ me, then," she murmured, legs spreading in invitation, caressing his sides with her thighs as he hovered over her. Tenderly, he kissed her forehead - her much maligned, formerly despised forehead - lips delicately soft and plush. Then, with a shift of his hips and a bit of fumbled assistance from his left hand, he was positioned at her entrance, blunt head gently pressing against her opening.

 _Stay calm… stay relaxed…_ she told herself fiercely, body beginning to tense with nerves as he gradually sank down into her. Thanks to kunoichi sex-ed classes and her medic-nin training, she knew that a woman's first time could be painful _,_ and Ino's magazines had advised her in bright, neon fonts that the best way around that was to take it slow and not panic. To his credit - _or, perhaps, because he didn't want to come too fast?_ \- Sasuke was holding up his side of that little, unspoken arrangement. She just needed to _not_ lose her head. Which was actually quite a bit harder than it had sounded when she'd been up reading about it last night. Because the _stretching_ felt pretty dang weird and more than a little uncomfortable and _oh gods, she was tensing. She could feel her muscles tensing. Why couldn't she just stay calm and_ not _panic? She was a kunoichi for Kami's sake. Whatever happened to staying cool under pressure? Well, this was a different_ kind _of pressure than what she'd trained for… but really. If she kept this up, she was going to ruin things, and she had wanted it to be special… for Sasuke… for herself. Fuck. It was definitely starting to_ hurt _..._

Sasuke's seemingly ever-steady voice cut in over her brain's positively absurd monologuing. "Sakura. Calm down. You're hyperventilating." At that, she couldn't help but let out a little peal of laughter, the relief at being interrupted flooding her senses alongside a rather embarrassing awareness that she was being decidedly unsexy. "What's wrong?" His brow was furrowed in vague confusion and/or concern as he held himself half-buried within her, the pain lessening now that he had ceased moving, inadvertently giving her body time to adjust.

 _Ugh, how to explain this one._ Sakura let out a heavy sigh, aware that there was no way to recover from her faux pas with her dignity intact. "I was trying to make tonight _special_ ," she started rather lamely, "With the party… the lingerie… the… um... shaving. And, well, this is probably going to sound _silly_ , but I got these magazines from Ino to help. Because, you know, sex-ed and med-nin training only covered _some_ aspects of sex, and I wanted to make sure I was fully prepared. Anyway, they said all this stuff about not panicking… _during_. But, well, it's really _hard_ to not freak out a lit-"

"Ah." Sasuke cut her off mid-sentence with a nod of comprehension. His gaze was locked on hers, eyes so dark, deep, and serious that she almost felt as if they were going to swallow her whole. "Sakura, none of _that_ matters. Tonight _is_ special."

With that, he kissed her tenderly, and she could feel his gratitude, his appreciation for everything in the action, warming her heart and banishing her stress and her desire to impress him to the farthest reaches of her mind. The kisses were growing more heated, his warm hands outlining her body, finding the swell of her breasts, teasing her nipples to peaks. The next thing she knew, he was flush against her, and _gods she was full, so damn full_. But it was kind of _magnificent_ , actually, the way they were joined, the way she could feel every inch of _him_ inside her. Then, somewhat tentatively, his hips eased back… _and oh... no... she didn't want him to leave._ But it was only for a moment. Because he quickly filled her again, and this time it felt _good_ … _really good_. And again… _and again..._

Sasuke fell into a slow rhythm, a gentle rocking that did absolutely beautiful things to his well-defined abdominals and stimulated some nerves she hadn't realized she had in rather intriguing ways. It was certainly quite _nice… but it wasn't quite_ it _. Maybe... if she just shifted her hips up a bit?_ Sakura wiggled slightly, Sasuke's hands coming to her aid as he quickly caught on, helping her wrap her legs around his waist. Clearly intrigued by the new angle, he pulled almost all the way out, gave her a rather devilish smirk, and, on the next thrust in, she couldn't help but let out a wail. _Oh, yes!_ "Sasuke-kun, that spot... _please_ don't stop. _Please_ keep going..." _and going… and going. Harder… faster… deeper…_

His eyes were so dark, hooded with lust; his face tense with focus; his lips slightly parted, murmuring _her_ name reverently, as if she were his world. And it was all so damn erotic, it felt so indescribably good, that she could feel her walls beginning to flutter. Which, according to the magazines, wasn't actually _supposed_ to happen during one's first time…

 _But to hell with the magazines. They were full of crap anyway._ Because what was happening now, between them, was _real_ , and she refused to let a useless pile of paper take away from that experience. " _Sakura_ … _fuck_. I'm going to…" Sasuke gasped out, the speed of his hips increasing in confirmation that he was reaching the end. She was close as well… _so_ close. _But she wasn't going to make it…_

Sasuke's left index and middle fingers found her clit once more, applying that little come hither motion they'd perfected several months ago in her bedroom. And _that_ was _exactly_ what she'd needed. With a full-throated moan, she felt her body hit its second release of the night, gripping hard into the bedsheets as she bucked up against him, hips rocking rhythmically in a final, desperate attempt for _more_ , pelvis arching up towards him, wishing to give him access to every bit of her that she could. In response, Sasuke let out a desperate, broken cry that was totally unintelligible, burying himself to the hilt one last time. And seeing him come undone, savoring the primal grip of his hands on her hips, caressing every bit of him that she could reach, feeling him quivering and shaking above her - _in_ her - was so, utterly satisfying.

Hips withdrawing as he caught his breath, Sasuke rolled to his right, tilting Sakura to face him so that she too lay on her side. Then, his lips were on hers once more, kissing her with mind-numbing earnestness until she was a breathless mess. "Mm… Sasuke-kun, how I _love_ you…" she found herself murmuring, verbalizing those words she'd thought so many times over the years but had never quite gotten the gumption to utter for fear of scaring him off. It wasn't actually something she'd _intended_ to say just yet… but… well, there was no taking it back now, was there?

At her confession, Sasuke's dark lashes shot open, and Sakura felt a panic run up her spine, puncturing the happy balloon of post-coital bliss that had taken up residence in her chest. _Oh dear, perhaps that_ had _been a mistake, after all._ She averted her eyes, suddenly afraid of what she'd see staring back at her. But Sasuke refused to let her hide. His right hand came to her chin, gently raising it so that they met eyes once more. And what she did see there in his gaze - the soft, dewy _adoration_ \- so utterly soothed her fears that she couldn't help but smile.

Languidly, Sasuke worked his way up her nose and back to her forehead, each tender kiss a further reassurance that he was going nowhere, that she couldn't chase him away with an honest, from-the-heart statement like that. _And that was good enough, at least for tonight_. _Of course, it would have been_ nice _to hear it back… but that was a lot to expect. Uchiha Sasuke had always been a man of action, and his actions now really told her all she needed to know…_

But a verbal confirmation certainly helped… and Sasuke seemed to realize this too. For, just as she was drifting off to sleep, the soft, slow rumble of his voice resonated through her, ensuring her nothing but sweet dreams for the foreseeable future. " _Sakura_ … I love you too."


End file.
